


【锤基】修罗场番外

by a_rotten_apple_core



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_rotten_apple_core/pseuds/a_rotten_apple_core
Summary: 本文是 两个神是如何谈出四对三角恋的 的番外篇
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 12





	1. 神兄弟的一天

**Author's Note:**

> 唐纳德=索尔的凡人身份；洛德=洛基的凡人女体身份；
> 
> 唐纳德和洛德是男女朋友，然而却互不知道对方的真实身份。

洛德的一天：

06:30 被唐纳德亲醒

06:35 黏黏糊糊

06:49 结束黏糊，继续补觉

07:10 被唐纳德叫醒，被喂爱心早餐

07:30 送金发甜心去上班，与之告别甜吻

07:38 爬回床上补觉

10:00 睡到自然醒

10:18 被助手爱莎的车接去公司

10:19 在车上听取最近的工作报告，开始骂神盾局

10:22 继续听取工作报告，开始骂复仇者联盟

10:24 持续听取工作报告，破口大骂该死的雷神

10:32 骂到口渴，喝口水继续骂

10:33 到达公司

10:45 商量今后的搞事计划，尤其是怎么对付那个又坏了自家生意的索尔•奥丁森

11:22 享用大餐，今天做料理的是一个新来的意大利厨子

11:35 觉得新来的意大利厨子手艺不错，决定晚上打包一份伪装成便宜的外卖带回家投喂唐纳德

12:03 结束用餐，打个盹儿

12:33 想出了一条绝妙的搞事计划，不睡觉了，开始搞事

12:40 叫来爱莎，布置行动，自己去引开索尔，其他人去神盾局偷宇宙魔方

12:45 宣布行动开始

12:46 给唐纳德打个电话，嘱咐甜心千万别又忘了按时吃饭

12:50 在电话里黏黏糊糊

13:03 被爱莎打断黏糊，十分不爽

13:05 离开公司

13:15 以洛基的形象出现在神盾局门口，指名道姓叫雷神出来单挑

13:17 发现卑鄙的复仇者联盟果然准备群殴

13:18 还好自己也叫上了反派酒吧的同仁们

13:25 成功把索尔引开

13:30 没营养的兄弟争论

14:00 还在没营养的兄弟争论，主题不外乎“弟弟，听话，回家去吧。”“阿斯加德不是我的家！”“你不该统治地球！”“你阻止不了我！”

14:33 感到口干舌燥，决定对索尔采取暴力手段

14:35 殴打索尔两次后遭到一次回击

14:43 两位神明毫无形象的在纽约郊区打成一团，尘土飞扬

15:12 不分胜负，持续斗殴

15:30 接到爱莎的电话，得知调开索尔以后她们在神盾局的行动已经得手

15:33 扳回一局，愉快离开

15:50 到反派酒吧吹逼，赢得一片喝彩

16:00 反派酒吧被人砸门，谁那么找死？

16:02 发现砸门的是索尔

16:04 平时一个个都那么能吹逼，雷神一来你们都死哪去了？！

16:05 对反派酒吧同仁在奥丁之子威名下集体大逃亡的行为极度不满

16:06 试图逃亡

16:09 被索尔抓住

16:33 没营养的兄弟争论

17:02 被索尔告知刚从神盾局偷走的宇宙魔方又被黑寡妇和鹰眼找回去了

17:03 气到大打出手

17:12 和哥哥一起在反派酒吧门口毫无形象的打成一团

17:45 想起要给唐纳德投喂晚餐，和索尔达成临时休战协议

18:00 以洛德形象出现在公司

18:05 带着伪装成便宜外卖的意大利豪华晚餐坐车回家

18:33 雷雨天气，晚高峰堵车，在路上刷网络

18:45 在今天的神兄弟大战新闻评论区发现若干锤基同人文

18:47 再次坚定了要统治地球的决心

19:18 回到家，发现外面雨停了，气得在心里骂索尔

19:19 发现唐纳德顶着两个黑眼圈在家

19:20 心疼的亲亲

19:30 开始晚餐

20:59 晚餐完毕，开始黏黏糊糊

21:17 听到唐纳德夸赞索尔

21:20 不开心

21:27 尝试在唐纳德甜心面前安利洛基

21:50 今天的安利也没成功，算了，来日方长

22:03 双人浴

22:55 战场转移到卧室

00:25 拉灯完毕，昏昏欲睡

00:30 在唐纳德的枕边话中入睡

00:53 梦见自己统治了地球，睡在唐纳德的腿上看话剧《救世主洛基》，自己的手下败将索尔在一旁剥葡萄

唐纳德的一天：

06:00 醒来

06:05 彻底清醒，但是不舍得吵醒洛德，保持睡姿

06:08 洛德真好看

06:10 洛德真好看

06:12 洛德真好看

06:15 洛德真像洛基

06:17 被自己突如其来的想法吓到，收摄心神

06:18 但是洛德真的好像洛基啊

06:21 突然少女心爆棚的开始数洛德的眼睫毛

06:23 数清楚了，开始数眉毛

06:30 数不清楚，把洛德亲醒

06:35 黏黏糊糊

06:49 结束黏糊，起床洗漱做早餐

07:10 把再次睡着的洛德亲醒，投喂爱心早餐

07:30 被洛德送到门口，甜蜜吻别

07:36 吻得难解难分

07:37 留意到再不上班要迟到了，着急忙慌冲出家门

07:38 为什么尼克·弗瑞不允许我变回雷神飞到神盾局呢？

07:45 苦逼兮兮的和地球人们一起挤公交

07:53 公交车半路抛锚，苦逼兮兮的下车推车

07:55 眼看要迟到了

07:58 一个人把公交车推到了神盾局门口

07:59 进入医疗部，准时上班

08:10 拒绝护士新人的示好

08:15 看诊

08:20 接到尼克·弗瑞的吐槽电话，大意是“你一个人把公交车推到了神盾局门口，这和公开宣布医生唐纳德是超级英雄有什么区别，收买公交车上乘客的封口费从你的工资里扣，这件事就这么决定了。”

08:33 泪眼汪汪的给病人看诊

08:45 想到这个月、下个月、下下个月又要被洛德包养了，十分愧疚

08:50 整理心绪，专心看诊

10:19 突然开始打喷嚏

10:22 还在打喷嚏

10:24 猛打喷嚏

10:32 因为喷嚏过多，引来同事们担忧的眼神

10:33 喷嚏突然停止，感到纳闷

10:34 开始思考阿斯加德人究竟在什么情况下才会打喷嚏，费解

10:55 接到一个急救任务，需要出车

10:57 以雷神造型扛着救护车飞到现场，然后再找机会变回唐纳德造型参与抢救

11:00 无视同事的偷偷议论之“最近雷神这么帮忙，该不会是看上我们车队的哪个医生了吧。”

11:01 全神贯注参与抢救

12:45 结束抢救，感觉肚子好饿，好想睡觉

12:46 接到洛德的电话，被嘱咐要按时吃饭

12:50 在电话里黏黏糊糊，完全不记得吃饭这回事

12:55 隐约听见同事的小声议论“有女友了啊……雷神好可怜哦。”

13:03 电话结束，刚才听见的应该只是错觉

13:16 才吃了一盒饭就接到钢铁侠的通知，洛基又又又来神盾局门口挑战自己了“你再不来管管，我们就要群殴你弟弟啦！”

13:17 一边往回飞，一边在电话里阻止队友们群殴洛基的计划

13:19 被告知现在事情已经变成正反派群殴了

13:23 飞到神盾局门口，参战

13:25 追着洛基跑到郊区

13:30 苦口婆心劝说弟弟放弃征服地球

14:00 诚恳地劝说弟弟放弃征服地球

14:33 感到郁闷，弟弟实在太能说了

14:35 在被弟弟殴打了两次后，忍不住还手自卫

14:43 两位神明毫无形象的在纽约郊区打成一团，尘土飞扬

15:12 疯狂泄洪，持续斗殴

15:30 接到美国队长的呼叫，得知宇宙魔方又又又被洛基的人偷走了

15:33 急忙赶回

15:50 劝说阻止队友们群殴洛基的计划：“我知道他去哪里了，让我来解决事情好吗？”

16:00 抵达反派酒吧门口，本性善良的弟弟果然是被这里的人们带坏的！气到砸门

16:02 把门砸破

16:04 看到酒吧里一群反派熟脸从窗口蜂拥跳出，准备作战

16:05 发现所有反派都逃光了，纳闷

16:06 使用妙尔尼尔找到变装其中的洛基

16:09 抓住洛基

16:33 苦口婆心劝说弟弟，并拖延时间让娜塔莎和克林特行动

17:01 告诉弟弟，宇宙魔方已经被复仇者拿回去了

17:03 被洛基殴打

17:12 和弟弟一起在反派酒吧门口毫无形象的打成一团

17:45 想起洛德说晚上会给自己带好吃便宜的意大利外卖，和弟弟达成临时休战协议

18:00 以唐纳德的形象出现在神盾局医疗部

18:15 向弗瑞索要加班费

18:22 看出弗瑞不想付加班费，心情不好，开始下雷雨

18:30 向弗瑞保证最近洛德很乖，没有出去惹事

18:45 被弗瑞索要洛基砸坏纽约的赔偿费

19:00 放弃索要加班费

19:03 发现时间不早了，大惊失色的飞回家

19:05 发现雷雨造成了交通堵塞，愧疚地藏在乌云里飞

19:15 飞到家里，发现洛德还没回来，赶紧收起雷雨

19:18 洛德回家了，还好刚把自己变回了唐纳德造型

19:20 和洛德亲亲

19:30 开始晚餐

19:35 意大利面真好吃！

19:45 红酒真好喝！

20:00 薄饼真香！

20:20 在洛德怜爱的目光中大快朵颐

20:30 被洛德问出午饭没好好吃，愧疚

20:49不好意思吃了，擦嘴，看洛德吃

20:59 洛德终于吃完了，开始黏黏糊糊

21:17 一边洗碗一边向洛德安利雷神索尔

21:20 想要带洛德回神域

21:25 洗碗完毕，坐在沙发上，让洛德靠在自己腿上，开始看电视

21:27 洛德提到洛基

21:28 突然意识到恶作剧之神肯定不会放弃对洛德进行恶作剧，陷入烦恼

21:30 想要和弟弟一起坐在王位上统治神域

21:41 那洛德坐哪里？挠头

21:50 今天也不知道怎么协调弟弟和女友的关系，算了，来日方长

22:03 双人浴

22:55 战场转移到卧室

00:25 意犹未尽，体谅洛德是凡人身体，还是适可而止吧

00:30 对洛德表白

00:53 发现洛德已经睡着了，不知道梦到了什么，笑得好甜

00:55 洛德真好看

01:00 入睡


	2. 假如他俩都没掉马会怎样·上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 唐纳德是索尔的地球身份，洛德是洛基的地球女体身份，但是他俩互相不知道真实身份
> 
> 设定阿萨一天，地球一年

这是唐纳德和洛德的金婚纪念日。

一早，瘸腿医生唐纳德就跟神盾局请了假——当然以他现在的“八十”高龄，神盾局早该放人退休了，可是他的另一重身份是超级英雄索尔，所以唐纳德又被“返聘”了回去。为此他的妻子洛德磨了整整半年的牙，我们的金发汉子可是花了好久才安抚了她。

不要以为阿萨人的八十岁和地球人有多少相似，事实上，唐纳德的形象也只是借助芙丽嘉的法术稍稍变出了些许白发和皱纹，但是雷神的演技实在很不过关，他腿脚轻便，双臂有力，那一对蓝眸更是无比明亮。娜塔莎曾经私下吐槽过瘸腿医生早该穿帮，那位洛德小姐看上去可不像粗心大意的人。

“洛德也不是地球人，”当时雷神回答道，“所以她不会觉得三百岁以内这种年轻的年纪就该行动不便。”

复仇者们，哪怕是有黑暗魔法延长寿命的斯特兰奇，都忍不住对此翻了个白眼。

虽然索尔也吃不准洛德到底是什么属种，但活七八百岁对九界的许多生命来说都是小菜一碟，所以他还不是很着急。

不急着向洛德公布他的真实身份。

再说了，他还没准备好该怎么说呢，唐纳德摸了摸鼻子。

“我都要正式成为复仇者了，”前一天的午餐时间，芬里尔在刚刚战斗完毕的战场边上，啃着三明治对雷神吐槽道，“你还没做好准备吗？”

“你才四十二岁，”他的父亲说道，“小孩子不要管大人的事。”

芬里尔是他和洛德的儿子，一个金发碧眼的帅小子——在我们讲述这个故事时，大家一定要习惯长命种的记年方式，四十二岁在阿斯加德连叫小子其实都还有些勉强——继承了母亲的聪慧和父亲的强壮有力，浑身活力满满，灿烂更胜过太阳。他刚刚加入复仇者进行实习不久，知道自己其实是雷神之子，不过目前为止，他还帮父亲隐瞒着秘密。

芬里尔撇了撇嘴：“你不担心洛德万一是寿命不够长的种族吗？”

雷神怔了怔，他的儿子说的有道理，尽管在他往返于阿斯加德和中庭的那几次里他向诸神为洛德求过祝福，但事无绝对，也许，是该揭开真相的时候了。

于是他选在了结婚五十周年的这一天，在早上把儿子踢出门丢给名为神盾局的托儿所，把妻子送出门（洛德和他一样，也在退休年龄之后继续忙活，所以索尔有理由认为他的妻子寿命比一般地球人长得多）后，雷神掏出破冰箱里的存货，开始在厨房里忙碌起来。

他该怎么开场白呢？

蜡烛，对了，烛光晚餐总是一个好主意，洛德会喜欢的。如果她问起来该怎么办？洛德是那么聪明，她会立刻嗅到不一样的空气吗？索尔紧张了一下，然后他的手指不小心把菜刀磕出了一个口子。雷神懊恼地看了看缺口的菜刀，叹着气换了一把新的，继续开始盘算。

“亲爱的，惊喜！猜猜今天是什么日子？”唐纳德对着空气演练道，这不错，结婚纪念日是个绝妙的，不会引起怀疑的好说法。

瘸腿医生放下菜刀，笑着搓了搓手，把切好的肉条拿去腌制。他一边抹盐一边继续：“洛德，肉好吃吗？我按照你最喜欢的配方做的，嗯——其实我有件事想告诉你，听完了不要生气，其实我——操！这绝对不行！”

雷神沾着一手的盐粒，沮丧地停了下来，这行不通。

奥丁之子一向光明磊落，勇敢顽强，不会一句话吞吞吐吐，不会患得患失。可是在洛德的问题上，索尔绝对是被碰中了软肋，他甚至不敢告诉他的意中人他就是雷神索尔，因为洛德讨厌英雄，非常讨厌。

在过往的那些年里，金发大个子不是没向洛德安利过自己，然而洛德的反应总是令神沮丧。这个有着狡狯神情的曼妙女子会咯咯发笑，然后连讽带嘲地评价索尔的那些神盾局伙伴们，言辞之辛辣讥刺不止一次地让索尔联想到自己的幼弟，那有银舌头之名的神祇。美国队长因为他把A字母顶在脑门上的做派和那身星条旗紧身衣荣获了第二多的嘲笑，第一名属于索尔·奥丁森：

“你看见索尔头盔上那对翅膀了吗？简直匪夷所思，他以为他是母鸡吗？

“母鸡还能用翅膀飞两下呢，他怎么不把锤子别头上去？

“这则八卦报纸说蚁人也许能战胜雷神，理由居然是蚁人可以变小，然后从鼻孔钻进他的脑子，这是什么傻话，索尔有脑子吗？”

这些评价让雷神委屈得不行，然而争论蚁人不能钻进自己的鼻孔，除非是想被电死这样的话语显得极其苍白无力，因为洛德就只是简单地看这位阿萨神不爽而已。索尔都不知道自己怎么得罪了自己的妻子，就像过去他傻乎乎不知道怎么就得罪了他的兄弟。

索尔抹干净爪子，丢下肉条，叹了口气，走到客厅沙发上做了下来，双手捂脸。

还有一个没法解决的问题是，他该怎么让洛基接受洛德？

在唐纳德和洛德坠入情网的最初，瘸腿医生并不知道自己其实是仙宫的王子，他只是一个平凡的地球人，当时还背着读医学院欠下的一屁股学费贷款，在神盾局干着危险的急救差事，在外星人入侵、振金武器袭击、智能机器人终结者和复仇者们打成一团的天空底下冒着流弹抢救伤员。

虽然每天距离超级英雄和超级反派都很近，可那些对于凡人唐纳德来说又仿佛很远。

直到他意外举起妙尔尼尔，恢复了记忆。

无论是唐纳德还是索尔，他对洛德的感情都十分真挚，他希望能将这妩媚狡黠的意中人带回阿斯加德，将来同坐王位之上。他和洛德先在地球结了婚，后来又有了小芬里尔。雷神的幸福简直无以复加，只除了一个身影依旧萦绕在他的心头，令他不时沉痛长吁。

他的兄弟，他最最重要的人，他的洛基。

再次和洛基相遇时，他已经恢复了雷神的本性，作为正派一方的头面人物和反派一方的扛把子，他俩打得不可开交，吵得天翻地覆，银舌头还说他的哥哥被贬凡间肯定再无昔日风光，休想再得女神青眼，怕不是要打一辈子光棍，惹得索尔脱口而出自己在地球已有爱侣，邪神愣愣停住，下一秒便红了眼圈，这让奥丁的长子瞬间心疼不已——

然后他就被刀子招呼了腰子。

他喵喵的。

从之后的几次接触里，索尔得出了一个显而易见的结论，他的兄弟非常想弄死他的老婆，哪怕洛德和他连照面都没打过。

他要是把妻子带回仙宫，怕不是第一天介绍给洛基，第二天就能当鳏夫。

但是一直避而不见显然也不可能，索尔也希望他的身畔一直有他的兄弟，就算洛基也想坐在王位上那也可以（芬里尔：父亲，您不觉得王位会有点挤吗？），毕竟他们都是奥丁之子，阿斯加德会需要他们携手治理。

雷神抓了抓自己的金发，呆呆想了一阵，最终他拿定了主意，想要解开洛基这把难懂的锁，他必须去找亲爱的芙丽嘉才能配一把合适的钥匙。

*

“为什么找祖母还要拉上我？”飞行途中，芬里尔问道，他在神盾局训练得好好的，突然就冲来一人，一把抓着他上了天，吓得他差点袭击父亲。

因为当爸爸的实在不好意思和你祖母说，找她就是为了协调弟弟和老婆关系的。

雷神义正辞严地开口：“你已经一年没见芙丽嘉了，应该回去看她，她会很高兴的。”

“中庭的一年只是阿斯加德的一天。”芬里尔小声说道。

“你应该为神格做准备了。”索尔严肃地说道，“多回阿斯加德没坏处。”

“你昨天还说我是四十二岁的宝宝。”索尔森咕哝道。

“二十多年前就因为你不听话，你把众神之父给气晕了！”仙宫大王子义正辞严地吼道。

他的儿子眨巴了一下眼睛，又眨巴了一下，没把心里话说出来：

气晕祖父的可绝对不是我，明明是众神之父听说你们结婚了才气晕的，而且之前流放你不久他就已经晕过一回了。

不过见芙丽嘉总是好的。

爱神在仙宫的门口拥抱了他的儿子和孙子，给了他们的额头各一个吻，遗憾地说奥丁依旧沉睡未醒。现在阿斯加德由芙丽嘉摄政，一切平稳运行。

索尔很快找了个理由把芬里尔轰走了，留下来和芙丽嘉倾吐烦心事。他的儿子也没有逗留，独自骑着马溜达回了彩虹桥的那一端，笑吟吟地看着值守的看门神：“海姆达尔叔叔，你好啊！”

海姆达尔闭上眼睛，疲惫地揉了揉眼皮，他一看见芬里尔就想起某些辣眼睛的事情！

金发碧眼的小小王子叹了口气，笑意不散：“唉，今天我的父亲和爸爸还是没有发现他俩是兄弟呢。”

怪不得当初祖父一见到他，知道他的身世，就活活气厥过去了！

这能怪他吗？


	3. 假如他俩都没掉马会怎样·中

芬里尔掏了一会儿兜，还好，虽然被父亲抓走时十分猝不及防，他还带了一包糖豌豆。

“海姆达尔叔叔，来吃点。”

看门神继续一脸严肃地站在岗位上，手拄宝剑，吃糖豌豆这种事情只有四十二岁的小孩子才会干！

小唐纳德把糖豌豆咬得咯吱咯吱响：“你真不要吃？”

“……给我来把。”

一分钟后，他俩肩并肩坐在岗哨的台阶上。海姆达尔一脸沧桑地咬着糖豌豆，深深叹了口气，芬里尔一脸理解地拍拍他的背：“我知道你不容易。”

我太难了，海姆达尔想：“再给我来把糖豌豆。”

我真傻，真的。

我单知道洛基是众神之父从约顿海姆抱回来的霜巨人，劳菲之子，我以为我要提防他和他哥抢王位，夺取属于索尔的王储位置，攫取不属于他的阿斯加德。

我左挡右防高探低扑，和这个被神后一手教出的九界第一魔法师斗智斗勇我容易吗我！

结果一转眼索尔和洛基在地球连娃都生好了。

还那么大了，知道给叔叔带零食了。

海姆达尔擦了一把脸，原来什么王室丑闻夺储风云，只是两位王子的独特情趣，上到芙丽嘉下到仙宫侍从，人人都在关注这部八点档狗血生活剧，都怪自己真情实感当了真。

给仙宫看门好难。

再给我来把豌豆。

芬里尔的一双眼睛笑成了两条弯弯，把剩下的半包零食都塞到了海姆达尔手上。他还记得在他八岁那年，母亲洛德出门之后，父亲突然带着他到了纽约的郊区，蹲下来将手放在他的肩膀上，一脸严肃地开口：

“芬里尔，你已经是八岁的大人了（芬里尔：？），你叔叔在你这个年纪已经学会变身魔法了，所以现在我要告诉你一个秘密，但是你不要告诉你的母亲，我怕她会受不了。”

小唐纳德眨巴了两下眼睛。

“其实我是阿斯加德人，雷神索尔。”他的父亲说道。

芬里尔顿时把绿眼睛瞪得大大的，他看见他的瘸腿老爹伸出胳膊，在呼啸声中，大名鼎鼎的妙尔尼尔从天而降，风暴卷过，光辉灿烂的雷霆之神就站在他面前。猩红披风猎猎，铠甲鲜亮，银盔熠熠。

小索尔森欢呼一声，冲上去抱住了父亲的胳膊，这太酷了！

从那天起，小小的王子多了一个小小的秘密，他不能吓到他的母亲，不能告诉她其实唐纳德就是索尔。但憋着这个秘密对于一个八岁的孩子来说实在是太磨人啦，想想吧，他亲爱的父亲是雷神！那个学校里所有人都喜欢的超级英雄！而他可是这个大英雄的儿子！

他只能指着电视机里的新闻报道，扭头对着洛德暗示：“妈妈，你看索尔是不是超棒！”

这让邪神皱起了眉头。

他儿子什么时候开始喜欢索尔那种蠢肌肉男了？

也许只是小孩子还不够聪明，毕竟索尔确实“颇有其表”，他的儿子一时被那张脸、那身肌肉和那柄锤子闪到了眼。

在芬里尔对索尔的痴迷愈演愈烈了一年后，眼看着儿子都已经九岁了，居然还在喜欢雷神，忍无可忍的洛德一把将蠢儿子抓到了纽约的郊区。

芬里尔看了看周围熟悉的场景，缩了缩脖子。

在中庭执掌黑道组织多年的女大佬叉着腰俯视着不成器的儿子，哼了一声：“芬里尔，你只是个九岁的蠢小子（芬里尔：哦），但你是我的儿子，我在你这个年龄已经精通变形魔法了，而你居然还在喜欢索尔！”

洛德伸出一根手指摇了摇：“我现在要让你知道真正值得崇拜的是谁——其实我是阿斯加德人，被人称为邪神的洛基。”

一蓬绿色的魔法烟雾从她的手指弹出，下一刻，弥漫的绿雾之中金冠灿灿，一个修长的身形慢慢走出，绿袍翻滚，金甲映光。

小洛基森石化了。

原来他的母亲也是他的爸爸？

洛基还带他去了阿斯加德，阿斯加德壮丽辽阔，他在那里见到了祖母芙丽嘉，她真美！

就是海姆达尔看他的眼神有点怪怪的。

洛基为他要求了诸神的祝福，最后还把沉睡的奥丁唤醒，众神之父看着这个孙子，又看了看自己的小儿子，最终叹了口气，赐予他祝福，便又睡了过去。

“不要担心，”芙丽嘉劝慰道，“等到一个星期过去，奥丁就会醒了。”

洛基带他回地球前，严肃地警告了他：“芬里尔，回去以后不要告诉你父亲这些事，唐纳德只是一个中庭人，他受不了那么刺激的消息。”

“……哦。”

阿斯加德上空，日神弗雷走过了七个周天，地球也度过了七年。这天，当洛德出门以后，索尔兴冲冲地回了家，一把抓住小唐纳德的肩膀：“芙丽嘉传来消息，众神之父醒了！我带你回去看看阿斯加德！”

“……哦。”

“阿斯加德怎么样？”索尔高兴地问道。

“很辽阔。”芬里尔声音平平无波。

“你喜欢仙宫吗？”雷神笑着问道。

“很喜欢，很壮丽。”他的儿子十分平静。

“这就是你的祖母芙丽嘉！”奥丁之子介绍道。

“您真美。”小索尔森麻木地说道。

“哦，初次见到你，我很高兴。”芙丽嘉笑着弯下腰来揉了揉芬里尔的脑袋，“你叫什么名字？”

——祖母您这么恶趣味，我的父亲和爸爸知道吗？

怪不得海姆达尔叔叔看我的眼神那么奇怪，他还算镇定的呢，当索尔拉着他到处求诸神祝福时，四勇士那表情跟见了鬼似的。

“他是你什么人？！”范达尔的高音唱得真棒，他不去洛基大剧团当男高音真是可惜了。

“芬里尔是我儿子啊，”金发神明挠了挠头，接着哈哈大笑，“是的，想不到吧，我在地球结婚了，这是我儿子。以后有机会我会把我的爱人也带来介绍给大家认识的，好伙计。”

“我觉得……我可能……见过他父……母亲。”范达尔呆呆地回答道。洛基带芬里尔来的时候，他还开玩笑说为什么洛基的儿子那么像索尔，结果被洛基恐吓了一顿！现在他想要问为什么索尔和儿子和洛基的儿子长那么像！为什么！

“哦，肯定是海姆达尔看见以后告诉你的，他是个关心人的好朋友。”索尔点了点头。

诸神的表情不尽相同，芬里尔面无表情，一板一眼地向他们所有人都求了祝福，于是诸神也麻木地祝福了他第二遍。而整个过程里索尔都没察觉有什么不对劲的地方，最后雷神拉着他兴冲冲地跑到了众神之父面前，欢快地开口：

“父亲，这是我的头生子，是您的孙子芬里尔，我请求您祝福他！”

刚刚坐起来喝汤的奥丁就这么毫无防备地看见了自己的孙子。

芬里尔？这名字好像有点耳熟。

金头发，绿眼睛，还有那兼具索尔和洛基特色的神态。

这孩子身上好像已经有我的祝福了？

虽然从九岁到十六岁，孩子已经抽条儿长成了少年，但是眼神锐利的众神之父还是在第一时间就认出了芬里尔。他颤抖着手指着小索尔森，在毫不知情的索尔欢快的介绍声里，在芬里尔生无可恋的眼神中，气息一滞，咕咚晕了过去。

汤都洒了，好可惜。

“呃……”事后赶到的芙丽嘉检查了一下，“奥丁没事，但是他这次可能会睡的时间比较长。”

芬里尔回忆到这里，叹了口气。和海姆达尔交换了一个眼神，他俩都以为迟早穿帮，没想到索尔和洛基玩身份隐瞒游戏一玩就是五十多年。

就连小唐纳德也悲催的有了两重，啊不，四重身份。

他既是神盾局的小唐纳德医生，也是雷神之子、即将转正的复仇者。此外他还是黑道女大佬的继承人下一任“教父”唐纳德，还是反派酒吧未来的扛把子、邪神洛基之子。

每天，小唐纳德要先到神盾局医疗部打卡，然后给洛德的助手爱莎阿姨发送任务，再用洛基和芙丽嘉教的法术易容，以新超级英雄的身份跟着复仇者出门殴打反派酒吧的同仁，夜晚，他还要跑到反派酒吧看望白天被他殴打的反派，给他们治疗，听他们大骂该死的雷神索尔和那个“小索尔”，然后故意在伤口上撒一把加了盐的伤药。

“这次父亲会向爸爸坦白吗？”芬里尔问道。

“我不觉得。”海姆达尔一脸饱经人事的沧桑，“不过你不用太担心，因为范达尔前些天和洛基见面的时候说漏嘴了。”

小小王子立刻抬起脑袋：“说漏嘴了？什么说漏嘴了？”

*

与此同时，假装出门上班的洛德又气势汹汹地杀回了她和唐纳德的同居小屋楼下，她的眼睛里冒着火光。

“你确实看见雷神索尔从那个窗口飞走了，对吗？”黑道女大佬冰冷地抓过在附近蹲守的下属问道，得到了肯定的回复。

所以索尔在中庭有了情人是真的！要不是昨天她回阿斯加德向母亲要金苹果汁的时候范达尔说漏嘴了，她还会被她的甜心瞒在鼓里呢！

——范达尔说她哥哥的对象就住在这里！

怪不得她一直没找到索尔的情人，原来她堂堂邪神被自己的哥哥和自己的甜心合伙戴了一顶绿帽子！


	4. 假如他俩都没掉马会怎样·下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定第一代复仇者年龄全部调低，至于美队和冬兵就调整为被冰冻时间拉长（不然让将近百岁的铁人去打架实在太过分了……）

洛德得知她的兄长刚刚从她甜心的小屋窗口飞走，这俩肯定有一腿，脸色不禁发黑。

邪神能怎么办，邪神也很绝望好吗！

当初他被奥丁一杖敲到中庭，失去神力，于是把自己的性别调频到了看似弱小可怜需要帮助的女性，路过纽约准备去反派酒吧捞回自己封存在那的魔法咒语——然后被入侵的齐塔瑞人带到，飞艇摩托咣当一下就把她撞失忆了。

等洛德终于发现自己是阿斯加德的小王子时，芬里尔已经在她肚子里呆到八个月了。

当时绿眼睛的魔法师的第一反应就是打胎，看在唐纳德是合乎她心意的可爱甜心的份上，大不了给这个中庭医生一大笔钱就是了。黑道女大佬的助手爱莎对此非常赞同：“是啊，有钱就可以了，这世上哪有不爱钱的人，你那个金发甜心绝对不亏，有钱以后有的是美女想要和他约会生孩子，我打赌就算男人都会贴上去的。”

洛德立刻把刚填好的支票撕了个粉碎。

邪神没有什么道德准则，要不是索尔那雷神锤的威胁，洛基不在乎将自己的兄长和自己的地球甜心左拥右抱。但是雷神有道德准则，还相当讨厌，显然会阻碍伟大的诡计之神把自己的王座安放于地球之巅，并枕着唐纳德的大腿吃索尔剥的葡萄。

好吧，那么就退而求其次，先枕着中庭好医生的大腿，等到医生自然衰老，再一脚蹬开他去占有奥丁之子。

满打满算也不过是一百年而已，中庭人的寿命太短啦，他们能活多久来着……一百五十年？

连阿斯加德的半年都不到。

于是洛德就这样选择了留下芬里尔（要记得感恩，你这小崽子），和唐纳德一直过到了金婚，这不是说她就放弃了九界之主的地位和邪神那威风凛凛的兄长，只是把计划推迟而已。但随着日子一天天过去，没人知道就在雷霆之神犹犹豫豫想要向自己的妻子揭示自己的真实身份时，诡计之神的迟疑也愈来愈深。

洛基的女体化身步入她和唐纳德的小屋，坐进三个月前刚刚换上的新沙发，手指无意识地抓过沙发上的老绣花靠枕塞到背后，双手抱胸缓缓靠了下去。

她将包装成瓶装饮料的金苹果果汁放到了面前的茶几上。

阿斯加德的小王子明白人类的寿命有限，唐纳德只是他暂时的消遣，可是她无法真的坐视她可爱的情人变得白发苍苍。每次在医生的头上发现一丝新白发，洛德就会坐卧不安，她开始真真切切为一个凡人患得患失。这就是为什么瘸腿医生在八十高龄（芬里尔：嗯）还能健步如飞，他的妻子如同童话里拥有仙藤的主人公，能为他取来仙宫的神饮。

在这次金婚临近，看着连金苹果汁也无法完全挽回时光的唐纳德，看着活泼的芬里尔，洛基变得格外沉默。

决心是在三天前下的。

那天的清晨，他俩因为唐纳德居然还要去神盾局上班而吵了一架，其中夹杂着诸如“你是到神盾局去花痴你喜欢的白痴雷神吗！”“喜欢雷神有什么错！总比喜欢邪神的要正常吧！”“你倒是说说喜欢邪神怎么不正常了！”之类三岁小女生的互讧。最后唐纳德还是出门打车离开，将洛德气得够呛。

这位女巫一阵磨牙，就是今天！她一定要甩了这个中庭蝼蚁！不，她还要一刀子把他捅穿！看他居然敢和自己摆谱了！都是被惯坏的！

*

芬里尔搞不明白事情是怎么走到这一步的。

上次在阿斯嘉德见到了芙丽嘉，但是显然祖母还想拿他的父亲和爸爸开心一阵，所以索尔还是没有得到真相。雷神带着他的儿子回了中庭，之后芬里尔就用魔法给自己幻成“小雷神”的形象赶去神盾局上班——别忘了我们的小小王子开着四个小号，魔法幻形是必备技能。

然后，他在半路上被人绑票了。

如果是其他反派不长眼来绑架雷神的头生子，小芬里尔能徒手把对方揍成彩云片片飞。不过他压根儿没敢认真动手——因为来绑架他的是他亲爱的爸爸、邪神洛基。

因此严阵以待准备和“小雷神”展开一场恶战的诸位反派们就看见了如下一幕。

洛基挥杖往芬里尔砸了下去，“小雷神”一没有召唤闪电，二没有使用魔法，三没有用他的天生神力招架，而是泪眼汪汪地顺势倒地，然后大喊一声：

“救命啊！！”

……

雷神得到情报，他的弟弟绑架了他的儿子，还把人用魔法捆在了斯塔克大厦的楼顶。

索尔冲到楼顶，他的队友们和反派酒吧的喽罗们在楼下开展友谊赛。风平浪静的纽约市里，见多识广的市民们已经第一时间跑到了各个地下室防空洞，于是这场战斗中最刺激的部分也是唯一刺激的部分就在斯塔克大厦的楼顶。

“啊，索尔，你终于来了。”洛基冷笑道。

“洛基，放开孩子，他是无辜的！”雷神握着喵喵锤，上前一步，“你把我的……”

“你的唐纳德已经被我杀了！”邪神喊道。

索尔停住了，露出困惑的表情：“你说……啥？”原来我已经是个死锤了吗？我怎么不知道？

他困扰地看向自己的儿子，芬里尔已经闭上了眼睛，现场已经尴尬到令小小王子抓狂。然而此刻的芬里尔弱小可怜又无助，如果帮父亲，自己一定会被洛基爸爸抽筋扒皮；如果帮爸爸，那父亲的神锤也不是自己能挑战的；而戳穿真相呢？他不想得罪祖母！

索尔的反应出乎洛基的意料，顿了一秒，诡计之神认为这是兄长的新把戏，故意装傻来回避话题，那他决定继续刺激雷神：“你和唐纳德那个混球的私生子就在这里！”

“我是合法的孩子。”芬里尔用超小的声音弱弱哭诉。

原来我不但已经是个死锤了，而且我还和我自己生了一个孩子？索尔现在满脑袋问号，最后他还是决定抓重点：“孩子是无辜的，洛基，而且他会是将来的阿斯嘉德之王，你知道这意味着什么，不要伤害他！”

救命啊！

放在洛基爸爸的视角我这就是一个跟他抢王位的啊！

父亲你是唯恐爸爸不把我灭口吗！

果然洛基顿时冷笑起来，他目露凶光。楼顶的气氛一时之间寒冷如约顿海姆，而从索尔的耳脉里听清了全部对话的罗曼诺夫特工发出了灵魂疑问：“对于阿斯嘉德人来说两个大男人生出孩子来有那么正常吗？”

别说索尔和唐纳德是同一个人，就算那真是一对狗男男，洛基到底又认为芬里尔是从唐纳德的肚子里出来的还是雷神的肚子里出来的？

美国队长一阵恶寒：“可能他们有我们不知道的生孩子的办法，比如说魔法……我搞不明白那些事情。”

“队长，你是想说索尔用雷劈了他自己一下，把自己劈怀孕了吗。”斯塔克吐槽道。

楼上，邪神悠悠开口：“啊，那我只要杀死这个孩子和你，我的儿子就会是阿斯嘉德的未来之王了，我认为这个主意不错，索尔，谢谢你的提醒。”他冷笑着举起法杖，轰出的魔法被索尔挥锤拦下，轰一声弹在了斯塔克的姓名大字牌上，字牌顿时摔下纽约的街道，万幸没有伤及任何人。

芬里尔绝望了。

我不要当什么阿斯嘉德的未来之王了，谁来救救我啊！

“你有儿子了？！”雷神震惊地喊道，他的心痛来得猝不及防，“是和……谁？”

和你，父亲。

洛基愤怒地一敲法杖：“对！而且比这个蠢货聪明得多！也更擅长魔法！”

爸爸，你是怎么做到在同一句话里既夸奖了我的魔法水平又骂我是蠢货的？

“我想看看你的爱人。”索尔僵硬地说道，他的眼睛里隐隐有泪光，想要和弟弟共享王位的心愿似乎已经碎成片片。

父亲，你可以去照镜子。

“你勾引了我的人还敢对我大放厥词？！”邪神的声音飙高，他愤怒地持杖直接砸了过去，两眼眼圈泛红。

爸爸，虽然父亲他很自恋，但他真的没有勾引他自己。

在神盾局战无不胜的小雷神，在反派酒吧呼风唤雨的小邪神，阿斯嘉德的小小王子，王位的顺位继承人，开了四个小号的芬里尔现在委屈到想爆炸。在他的两位家长终于用能够轻松毁灭一个星球的力气和魔法在一栋凡人大楼的楼顶上展开阿斯嘉德三岁小孩才会展开的揪头发挠耳朵大战后，芬里尔终于爆炸了：

“父亲！爸爸！都住手！我就是芬里尔！”

他褪去幻形魔法，哀怨地盯着两位错愕的家长。

……

最怕空气突然安静，最怕雷神和邪神以搏斗姿态凝固成雕像。

问：感情不顺发现自己居然搞了禁断恋还和自己的兄弟生了一个孩子该怎么办？

答：没有什么是把小崽子双打一顿不能解决的。

如果有，就再打一顿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的朋友说，洛基想“枕在唐纳德的大腿上，吃索尔剥的葡萄”对于瘸腿的唐纳德医生来说太残忍了
> 
> ——好像现在只能枕着索尔的大腿吃索尔剥的葡萄了？
> 
> ——索尔那个钢铁直男怎么可能给枕大腿剥葡萄！
> 
> ——原来全是白日梦，基基好可怜噢……
> 
> 真的吗？
> 
> 洛基：把索尔用魔法定住当靠枕，然后叫芬里尔剥葡萄不就行了！
> 
> 量这小崽子也不敢不剥！
> 
> 芬里尔：？？？我这过的是什么日子？？？


End file.
